Hermanos separados
by Mel Escobedo
Summary: Hola somos Finn y Fionna, los ultimos humanos les contaremos que nos paso hace dos años cuando teníamos 16 años y como nos conocimos uno al otro pero sucedieron muchas cosas para llegar para reencontrarnos después de 10 años al ser separados por el mar azul N/A: si les interesa entren a este fic y léanlo todos son bienvenidos Guets y registrados y dejen review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Primer One-Shot o como se llamen en que se trata de solo un personaje que el rana la historia y esas cosas bueno espero que les guste :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

***suspiro* Hola yo me llamo Finn, Finn el humano je me acuerdo cuando era solo un chiquillo de 12 años que deceava ser un héroe pero…¡AHORRA MIRENME! Soy el héroe de Ooo mas grandioso bueno Billy fue el mas grandioso de todos bueno se estarán diciendo como que dices que ''fue'' je…larga historia pero solo les dire esto murió a manos de El Lich…Bueno no hablamos de otras cosas y bueno les dire que me paso hace 2 años es decir cuando tenia 16 años…**

**Era una mañana soleada en las praderas de Ooo los pajaros cantaban y blablablá sigamos bueno Jake como siempre preparaba sua famosos hotcakes de tocino y como siempre cantand su canción…**

_**-**__** Ricos hotcakes, ricos, ricos hotcakes,Yo los hago más sabrosos con tocino,Ricos hotcakes, son**_ _**una delicia,¡Sólo para mi...! **_** -cantaba Jake mientras preparava los mejores panqueques que existieran en el mundo-FINNNNN YA LEVAAANTAAATEEE!-me gritaba mientras yo soñaba pero mi sueño era muy raro…**

**(MI SUEÑO)**

**Estaba en el mar claro aun no recuperava la fobia al mar estaba a muchos metros de la superficie haci que empece a nadar y a nadar hasta que llegue a la superficie y logre ver a una niña de 6 años tenia un gorro de conejo le sobresalía un mechon rubio vestia un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con unas zapatillas negras y alado de esa niña estaba un niño a su lado corriendo en la costa ese niño vestia un gorro de oso polar no se le sobre salía un mechon ni nada le tapaba todo el cabello vestia una camisa a botones blanca con uso shorts negros y unos tenis blancos estaban jugando al parecer al escondite lograva escuchar su conversación…**

**-Atrapame si puedes Finn!-le gritaba la niña y me quede pensando había dicho Finn, quería a veriguar mas sobre ellos asta que escuche el niño decir que supuestamente soy yo…**

**-Claro que te atrapare hermana Fijnxsn!-grite el niño que seria yo pero porque no pude escuchar su nombre y como es que puedo tener una hermana asi que escuche mas…**

**-Finn oye detente-dijo la niña y agarrro la mano que soy yo y me llevo a la costa y le conto algo-Finn te digo una leyenda?-yo hacenti –bien entonces mira dicen que si agarras un frasco de cristal de una botellas y un papel y en el papel escribes una ilusión y que tiengas mucha fe en el deceo se cumplirá por las manos de Glob…mira aquí traje unas botellas y papel y lápiz…¿Quieres intentar escribir un deceo Finn?-dijo la niña y el solo contesto con un simple ''si'' haci que ellos tomaron los lápices y papel y escribieron sus deceos y los lanzaron al mar y claro el niño osea yo dijo-Que deceaste Fijnxsn?-pregunte pero…¡¿Por qué diablos no podía escuchar su nombre?!...bueno asi que me rendi y decidi escuchar un poco mas…-pedi que siempre estuviéramos juntos Finn que nadie nos separe de ser hermanos-contesto la niña con una gran sonrisa –yo pedi que cuando fueramos grandes aun seriamos mejores amigos y hermanos-dije ''supuestamene''-y que nunca nos separen…-despued de que dije eso se empeso a distoricionar el sueño y de repente apareció la misma niña pero con 16 años con su gorro sobre puesto y dejava ver sus cabellos rubios que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero vestia una blusa de mangas cortas de azul claro y con una falda casi una mini falda de color azul fuerte con unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas escolares y con una mochila igual a la mia estaba casi igual a mi y me dijo-Te quiero Finn…hermanito-….y se distorsiono la imagen y desperté…**

**(Fin de sueño)**

**Cuando desperté del sueño oí a Jake gritarme pero me di cuenta que estaba completamente sudado asi que me meti a dar una ducha al terminar de ducharme me quede viendo me e el espejo y no se porque pero no dejava de ver mi reflejo y ver lo común que tenia la chica de y ella los mismos ojos pelo color de piel la misma forma de la estructura de la cara pero me quede paralisado y an solo escuchar otro grito de Jake Sali de mi trance y Sali del baño claro me había vestido en el baño y solo me puse el gorro sobre puesto ya era costumbre no abrocharme mi gorro dejando ver mi cabello rubio y baje a la cocina y vi a Jake comiendo panqueques con tocino y B-MO quien sabe que andaba comiendo y vi un plato de huevos revueltos para mi y me los comi y sabían deliciosos común de Jake excederse en los ingredientes bueno…nos fuimos l dulce reino a visitar Bublegum o Bonnibell es lo mismo ya que tenia trabajos para nosotros…pensaba que como siempre seria un favor absurdo pero aun me pregunto ¿Cómo se llamaba esa niña que supuestamente era mi hermana? O ¿Por qué soñé algo del pasado? Y ¿No se suponía que vivía con Jake desde bebé? Se me vinieron muchas preguntas a la cabeza tanto hasta que me dolió un poco la cabeza de tanto pensar pero por estar concentrado en mi mente no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al dulce reino y casi me pegaba con las puertas en la cara pero lo bueno es que me di cuenta o si no ya hubiera arruinada mi sexy cara XD jeje estoy jugando bueno continuo…Entre al castillo buscaba con Jake a Bonnibell pero ningún rastro de ella asi que fuimos a ver al laboratorio y escuchamos que decía algo…**

**-Gumball ya se ya se pero no estoy segura que vengas con fionna-dijo la princesa ycenti como si ya hubiera escuchado ese nombre en un lugar y después empeso a gritar-¡Gumball no estoy celosa bueno has lo que quieras ven si quieres-y se escucho colgar el teléfono y Jake y yo nos separemos de la puerta y tocamos la ´puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada y tan solo ella dijo ''pase'' y entramos como si nada y nos saludo de la misma forma de siempre pero ahorra no era una misión en Ooo si no en otro continente llamado Aaa en ese momento no sabia de que estaba hablando y me explico todo pero no le entendí asi que como deber tenia que ir a enviar un recado a su supuesto hermano Gumball y pues como deber de héroe tenia que acceder y partiría mañana en la mañana a primera hora a ver que era Aaa en realidad…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola otra vez yo lo de la leyenda esa la saque de la saga del mal de vocaloid secret messege me da sentimiento esa canción que me inspiro bueno SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW SI NO LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEW TIENEN SUJERENCIAS DEJEN REVIEW TIENES DUDAS DEJA REVIEW QUIERES SABER MAS DE LA HISTORIA DEJA REVIEW SI QUIERES UNA COMPUTADORA NUEVA DEJA REVIEW Y TAMBIEN DEJA REVIEW SI QUIERES SER INMORTAL O TAMBIEN POR SI QUIERES SER UN VAMPIRO bueno espero que les haya gustado bueno si les gusto el domingo subo el otro si es que puedo o el lunes o martes pero ennn fin ya no se mas que decir a si que CHAU CHAU**

**Finn: me interrumpió mi redacción como es…(yo tapándole la boca a Finn)**

**YO: cállate Finn no arruines la historia bueno despídete**

**Finn:ok ok Bye**

**LOS DOS: BYE :D**

**p.d:perdón di les hiso corto pero hare el esfuerzo que el otro este mas largo Vale bueno Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO: Konichiwa!**

**Finn: hola **

**Yo: que onda chavos tenía un paro de inspiración y esas cosas y LO SIENTO CON EL ALMA PERDONENME LA VIDA! Bueno…¡AH! Si como se dieron cuenta cambie la historia ahorra lo relata Fionna y Finn pero los primeros dos serán relatados por Finn y los otros dos por fionna ósea dos capítulos ellos lo relatan captaron bueno así que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo disfrútenlo como yo lo disfrute trabajándolo…SI NO ME CAPTARON SE LOS EXPLICO MAS ALRATO…**

**Finn: se inspiro por esta canción ****Top Emotional Osts Of All Times: Futari No Kimochi **

**Yo: tienen que escucharla **

**Fionna: admito que está muy bonita la canción**

**Yo: y tú qué haces aquí tu aparecerás en el próximos dos capítulos**

**Fionna: no quería esperarme porque está enferma y tenia paro de inspiración y blablablá **

**Yo: ósea se le tenía que ocurrir a mi inspiración irse de vacaciones ah Canadá pero lo bueno de estar enferma no iré a la escuela por 40…¡40! Días si! *se pone a correr en círculos***

**Finn: YEAH! MAS EN CASA QUE EN ESCUELA!**

**Finn, Fionna, Yo:¡ Disfruten el capitulo 2!**

**Fionna: cof cof está loca cof cof**

**Yo: te oí! FUERTE Y CLARO!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 2 .Apunto de empezar el viaje a Aaa**

**En esa misma noche tuve otro sueño de la niña y yo pero era trajico para mi…**

**(Mi sueño)**

**(N/A: cuando lean lo del sueño les recomiendo escuchar la que dije Top Emotional Osts Of All Times: Futari No Kimochi por favor cuando lean esa parte les recomiendo escuchar la canción)**

**En el sueño desperté en la misma costa pero estaba en el agua pero por alguna razón podía caminar en el agua de la superficie y vi a mi de niño y a la niña jugar en la costa otra vez pero no estaban jugando estaban peleando con espadas de cartón y vi a la niña ganarme de chico, luego agarraron un bote y empezaron a remar pero se empezó a nublar y a subir la marea al bote que conducían y empezó a hacerse un agujero en el medio del bote y me acerque un poco a ver qué pasaba y escuche a la niña decir con las lagrimas en los ojos –Finn prométeme que nos volveremos a ver- dejo la niña y se partió el bote a la mitad y los dos se fueron a lugares diferentes arrastrados por el pedazo de bote que quedaba para los dos y la niña gritaba-¡Finn!- y yo gritaba de chico-¡Fionna!-que había dicho me pregunte y los dos empezaron a gritar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -¡Nos volveremos a ver en un día!- y la niña se fue a lado izquierdo del mar y yo chico se fue a la derecha del mar ahora tenía sentido porque me asustaba el océano ¡Porque me separe de mi hermana en el océano! Pero se me llenaron las lagrimas a mi y a maldecir de porque perdí a mi hermana y después de tanto maldecir se distorsiono la imagen y apareció otra vez la niña pero en 16 años de edad y dijo-Nos volveremos a ver…algún día…-y se distorsiono la imagen y desperté**

**(Fin de sueño)**

**Desperté y vi a Jake a lado de mi con cara de preocupación y me pregunto-Finn ¿Qué soñaste que te movías mucho?-y yo solo suspire y le tuve que mentir y decirle que fue una pesadilla y ya claro que me iba a dar su cara de ''no te creo'' y me empezó a decir apuntándome con el dedo índice diciéndome con una voz chistosa ''este dedito te hace reeeeiiir'' y me daba risa pero me mordí el labio para no reírme y…funciono se la creyó y se fue a hacer el almuerzo ya que Jake se le olvido levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para prepararnos e irnos pero no, me levante me duche y me cambien con unos jeans azules unos converse negros una blusa blanca y una chaqueta azul claro y con unos guantes de piel sin dedos y mi gorro sin abrochar y con unas gafas de sol y con mi mochila habitual con mis espadas la de oro y la espada de sangre de demonio me baje y desayune y me fui sin Jake me fui a meditar en la costa y hay me senté por unas 2 horas y me fui a la casa de Marceline a contarle ya no aguantaba la ansiedad de decirle a alguien y ella es la única personaje en quien confió que no le dirá a las otras personas así que fui a la casa de Marcy entre a la cueva estaba más fría de lo normal pero no importaba toque la puerta y me abrió la puerta vi que tenía unos shorts de mezclilla negros con unas mallas a rayas de color morado y negro , una blusa de manga corta de color morado con un chaleco negro y con unas botas negras y me pregunto ''Finn que haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué estas vestido así no es común de ti?'' yo solo entre a su casa me senté en sus duro sillón en ese momento no me importaba yo solo quería hablar con alguien que tal vez me entendería.**

**-Finny…porque te ves muy pensativo y no tonto de lo usual?- me pregunto pero su pregunto solo hiso que sonriera de lado, voltie y vi que marceline estaba muy cerca de mi sentía como nuestras respiraciones chocaban pero por una razón nos fuimos acercando uno al otro sentí como nuestros labios casi rosaron y ****(N/A hay que picaron Finn ¬w¬)****…otra cosa llevo a la otra y nos besamos en ese momento estaba …por así decirlo perplejo de lo que acababa de hacer estaba besando a mi mejor amiga yo estaba completamente ruborizado no sabía que hacer en ese momento así que me separe de ella y ella estaba completamente roja o mejor dicho azulada de la vergüenza y solo me pregunto otra vez ya más calmada pero tartamudeando –d-dime Finny q-que haces aquí?-yo solo me quede callado por no se…30 segundos creo y volví al tema y le conté mis sueños que tuve últimamente en ese momento y cuando le dije ella se quedo hay con una pose de pensar y se veía muy linda de mi parte y así pasaron los minutos ella aun pensando y llegue el momento de desesperarme y tuve que gritar "¡Marceline están robando tu bajo-hacha!" y no hubo respuesta así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y agarre un vaso con agua y se lo lance a la cara y nada así que tuve que darle una cachetada y si respondió y me dijo que tal vez ya había escuchado de esa chica, ella agarro su teléfono y marco a un teléfono y empezó a decir "hola primin…oye te acuerdas de la chica que me contaste que te gusta y que se llama fionna" separo el teléfono de su oreja y lo puso en alta voz y empezó a gritar la persona del otro lado de la línea "¡deja de molestarme que me gusta!" al parecer era un chico y también era su primo y empezó una plática de hombres**

**-**_**a ver Finn o como te llames ¿has soñado con una chica de 16 años de tez blanca pelo dorado con un gorro de conejo sobre puesto y el cabello le llega hasta la cintura vestida con una blusa de manga corta de color celeste con una mini falda, calcetas blancas con dos rayas azules con unos zapatos medio de escuela con una mochila de color verde claro con verde obscuro?-**_**al oír la descripción yo asentí con un simple si –**_**humm…creo que estás hablando de…- **_**de ahí se corto la llamada y me puse a gritar y a correr como loco y Marceline me agarro y me dio una cachetada y con eso me tranquilice y le pregunte como se llamaba su primo y contesto-Marshall Lee Abader y el mío es Marceline Abader Lee- y al principio no entendí pero lo entendí al final y para olvidar un poco el asunto le dije que si íbamos al cine ya que se estrenaría en ese día Rastro de Calor 8:La venganza o ver El Exorcista 2 y ella decidió que rastro de calor 8 porque era unas de nuestras películas favoritas de terror desde que tengo memoria.**

**Llegamos al cine y se me había olvidado decirle que partiría mañana a Aaa as que cuando fuimos a comprar unas botanas le dije y me dijo que si podía ir y yo solo conteste claro pero para que y ella solo contesto "Es…algo que no te importa" yo me había quedado con duda viéndola como flotaba con una bebida de cereza y un par de palomitas rojas que ni sabía que existían yo solo suspire y agarre mis palomitas de maíz y mi soda de naranja. Al llegar a la sala ya estaba a punto de empezar la peli y me asuste si me asuste pos quien no ver asesinatos y cosas de esas y que sientes que te cae la sangre hay no.**

**Pasaron 2 horas y ya se había acabado la película y nos fuimos a la casa de árbol y nos despedimos y ella me despidió con un beso en los labios estaba completamente sonrojado asi ella se fue y yo me quede todo sonrojado aun de que ya había pasado eso por fuera estaba avergonzado y confuso pero por dentro saltaba de alegría y me pregunte en ese momento a mi mismo ¿desde cuándo estoy enamorado de Marceline? Y me contesto mi subconsciente "desde que te dejo la princesa flama hace un año" pero como era eso posible enamorarme de…mi mejor amiga "tonto…siempre has estado enamorado de ella pero siempre te lo negabas ella te a aguantado tus lloros por la dulce princesa te consoló aparte te acudo a obtener el corazón de Bublegum y…te ayudaba a que aun estuvieras con flama" recordé eso y tenia razón la voz que me decía eso, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar el beso y me pare de mi cama y entre al baño deje mi ropa sucia a un lado del baño me metí. Sentí como el agua caliente erizaba mi piel y mojaba mi pelo, agarre el shampoo y me lo puse en el cabello pero me había dicho Jake que me pusiera mucho si es que quiero cuidar mi cabello y me puse el shampoo en mis cabellos dorados.**** (N/A: CREIAN QUE PONDRIA MAS DETALLES NO SEÑOR SERE PERVERTIDA PERO NUNCA LO ESCRIBIRE EN LOS FICS! O/O ¡NUNCA! O(o)O)**

**Despues de salir del baño me puse una blusa de tirantes de color celeste y unos shorts de pijama de color negro y con unas pantuflas blancas y claro no me puse mi gorro y deje que mis cabellos dorados cayeran hacia mis hombros y me lo sostuve con una cola de caballo ****(N/A como la que usa Len kagamine de vocaloid ¡QUE AMO A LEN EL ES UN AMOR :3) c****uando me hice la cola de caballo unos pelos de mi cabello se fueron hacia adelante pareciendo que tuviera fleco pero no me importo, baje a ver que había preparado BMO de cenar (raro que un robot sepa cocinar no) había preparado unos tacos de espagueti me senté en la silla y recibí mi cena y le pregunte "**_**¿Dónde está Jake?" **_**y el solo me contesto "**_**con Arcoíris" **_**no me importo así que seguí comiendo pero de repente se escucho la puerta sonar y abrí y ahí estaba la chica que hacía que mi corazón late mil a segundo, la que me hacia sonrojar como un tomate, la que hacia actuar como un idiota, Marceline, estaba vestida con su típica blusa de manga larga a rayas de color negro y rojo, unos shorts de mezclilla negros y sus botas rojas y con su típica peinado suelto la luna hacia que su pelo negro acebache brillara…volviendo al tema me sonroje y le azote la puerta en la cara y me vestí con otra ropa, unos jeans azules, una de mis camisas azules y mi gorro (sin abrochar y me deje la cola de caballo) y unos converse blancos, al terminar de vestirme fui corriendo hacia la puerta y le abrí otra vez y la deje pasar. Se preguntaran ¿Porque le azote la puerta en la cara a Marcy? Es simple la respuesta…porque no quería que me viera…así, en fin prepare mis cosas para irnos lleve unos sándwiches, dos burritos de todo, unas fresas, unas manzanas jugo de tomate, otras bebidas, etc. **

**Al terminar de preparar mis cosas y la comida nos fuimos a la casa de Jake y Arcoíris y de mi sobrinos, ****(N/A: jAke se queda en la casa de Finn porque siente que Finn se sentiría triste si no está el…y a veces se queda a dormir en la casa de Finn y a veces se queda en su casa…)****tocamos la puerta y Jake apareció y dijo que solo nos esperáramos 5 minutos…y fueron una hora y media lo que se tardo ¿Qué tanto se puede tardar un perro en arreglar sus cosas, yo solo tarde 5 minutos?, cuando Jake salió de su casa el se hiso gigante y nos fuimos para la playa porque iríamos por bote a Aaa pero…había un problema…aun le tenía miedo al océano así que tuvimos que subirnos en el lomo de jake y que él nos llevara cargados en su lomo, así fue todo la noche hasta llegar a una isla…**

**-HOLA! Bienvenidos a la insula de mille maria, como vinieron se me hace que son aventureros ¿no? Bueno me llamo Pearl mi nombre es en latín y mi nombre en español es Perla, mucho gusto - pregunto una niña nomas de 11 años pelo castaño largo y lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, piel blanca, estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca y una falda café y unos zapatos de metedera y en el cabello le adornaba una flor blanca y un collar de perlas.**

**-hola es un gusto conocerte Pearl…si no sabes donde hay una cabaña para quedarnos a dormir—contesto Marceline en un tono…amable**

**-¡CLARO! Déjeme llamar a mi hermano gemelo…¡Pike, ven!—grito Pearl**

**-mande Pearl…mucho gusto jóvenes aventureros, me llamo Pike pero en español es Lucio—saludo el niño de forma muy amable y si que se parecían era igual a Pearl, tés blanca, una camisa de tirantes blanca, unos shorts cafés y unos zapatos de metedera, pelo castaño que le llegaba también a los hombros solo que no tenía una flor pero si tenía el mismo collar de perlas **

**-bueno les mostrare donde pueden dormir, síganme por favor, la princesa de seguro tendrá unas habitaciones para ustedes—dijo Pike y le seguimos el paso, durante el camino vimos a niños en unas casas, adultos trabajando, etc. Llegamos a un palacio de color blanco.-Princesa princesa! Puede venir por favor!—grito la Pearl**

**-Claro pearl!—dijo la princesa corriendo en las escaleras de mármol cuando se paro en frente de nosotros yo me sonroje por su hermosura, tenía lates blanca, ojos color miel, cabello castaño, estaba vestida con un vestido color naranja…(****N/A no sé como ponerle detalles así que si lo quieren ver aquí esta el link del vestido **** . **** )****, zapatillas de tacón color amarillo, su cabello estaba suelto le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía un collar de perlas pero en color dorado.-es un placer conocer a unos jóvenes aventureros, bienvenidos a insula de mille maria, yo soy la princesa de este humilde reino, me llamo Florentiam es Florencia en latín para que sepan me pueden decir de cualquiera de los dos, bueno díganme sus nombre jóvenes aventureros—**

**-Yo soy Jake el perro, El es Finn el humano y ella es Marceline la reina de los vampiros.—dijo Jake presentándonos a cada uno.**

**-es un placer Jake, Finn y Marceline—contesto la Princesa**

**-está bien, díganos porque ustedes parecen humanos?—pregunto Marcy**

**-bueno nosotros somos de la raza mitad humano mitad arena, ósea nosotros podemos controlar la arena y el mar o nos podemos convertir en arena o en agua—**

**-cool—dije**

**-bueno síganme para que decidan sus habitaciones—dijo la princesa subiendo las escaleras de mármol, nosotros la seguimos y cada uno eligió su habitación claro me toco dormir con Jake.**

**-ok ya no me hago la gentil y díganme que hacen aquí?—dijo la princesa en tono rudo**

**-wow yo nunca espere un comportamiento asi de una princesa—dijo Marceline sorprendiéndose de la actitud de la princesa**

**-creo que no me recuerdas Marcy—susurro la princesa pero todos alcanzamos a oír lo que dijo-Marcy, recuerdas que una niña en la guerra de los champiñones te acompaño asta que…-**

**-Katherin!—**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: MOSHI MOSHI!**

**Finn/Fionna: HOLA!**

**Yo: bueno hare aclaraciones ejem…*se aclara la garganta***

**NUMERO UNO: dos capítulos serán contados por finn y dos por fionna,**

**NUMERO DOS: me tarde porque no tenía ideas**

**TERCERO: insula de mille maria significa isla de los mil mares**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les gustara y bueno me despido, Finn Fionna no quieren decirles algo a nuestro publico bonito**

**Fionna: Cuídense **

**Finn: COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS!**

**Fionna: encerio no puedes decir algo mas origial**

**Yo: bueno bueno bye espero que les aya gustado este capitulo porque los dos próximos lo relata Fionna y ya bye cuídense DEJEN REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I **

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
